


Seven And B'Elanna Get Married

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Star Bound Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Threat of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

**Seven & B'Elanna Get Married**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**  

 

Chapter 1

B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine have been a couple for two months now and are blissfully happy together.

One morning after a night of lovemaking, Seven goes to her Cargo Bay to regenerate while B'Elanna showers before going to Engineering for her shift.

Captain Kathryn Janeway requested Seven's presence on the Bridge, Seven goes to the Bridge after her regeneration cycle was complete.

"Yes Captain, you requested my presence?" Seven asked.

"Yes Seven, I have an assignment for you, we are presently over the planet Reswora, which is rich in a new mineral called Tellarite. It is a new alternative fuel source for starships, I need you to go down to the surface and do a geological scan of the mineral." Janeway says.

"Of course Captain." Seven replied.

After leaving the Bridge, Seven goes to Engineering to see B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, I am informing you that I will be departing Voyager for a research mission on the surface of the planet Reswora to acquire a geological scan of a newly discovered mineral known as Tellarite." Seven explains.

"You're going alone?" B'Elanna said, the uncertainty and worry for her lover evident in her voice.

Seven, seeing her Klingon goddess clearly distraught steps closer to B'Elanna and planted a feather soft kiss on B'Elanna's left cheek.

"Do not worry yourself, my warrior, I will take all necessary precautions and return safely to you." Seven said.

B'Elanna nods and smiled despite herself.

"I have total faith in you, Seven." B'Elanna says before leaning in and kissing her blonde lover.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seven loaded her supplies, Phaser, and Tricorder into the shuttle. Seven then left Voyager, meanwhile in Engineering B'Elanna was working at her console, but her mind was not on her work. 

After her shift B'Elanna goes to the ship's shopping center where she purchased a pair of D'k tahgs for Seven, she then sees a Tincocline ring and necklace in the display window.

Seven lands on Reswora and began scanning for Tellarite deposits, the process is painstakingly slow but Seven passes the time by thinking about B'Elanna. 

Two hours later Seven completed the scans and began preparing to return to the ship when suddenly a plasma grenade exploded outside the shuttle, stunning Seven.

Seven opened her eyes and looked around, noting that she wasn't in the shuttle anymore.

"Who are you and why have you taken me prisoner?" Seven inquired.

"My name is Aja Norath, and I want you dead for assimilating my Daughter Nyssa!" 

"I am no longer connected to the Borg Collective, the crew of the starship Voyager freed me over three years ago."

"Do you think that I am naive or foolish enough to believe that?" Aja said before slapping Seven hard across her face.

"Bring me the Dire Hand." Aja says to her aid.

 "Yes Princess." the aid said before leaving the pair alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, back on Voyager... B'Elanna is working at her console and thinking about Seven, she couldn't wait to see her blonde lover again, just then -.

"Janeway to B'Elanna." the Captain's said over the Com Link.

"Yes Captain?" B'Elanna answers.

"We have just received a distress signal from Seven's shuttle, I am putting together a rescue party to rescue her." Janeway says.

B'Elanna stood at her console in complete shock, Seven, her Parmaq could be hurt or... No, B'Elanna couldn't ... wouldn't dare think that.

"Captain, request permission to join the rescue party." 

"Permission granted, meet Tuvok, Harry, and Tom in shuttle bay three." Janeway says.

B'Elanna hurried to her quarters and grabs her D'k tahgs and Phasers before heading to the Turbolift to take it to Shuttle bay three where she was met by Tuvok, Tom, and Harry.

"Lieutenant Torres, we are glad that are joining our attempt to reacquire Seven of Nine." Tuvok said stoically.

Tom stays silent as everyone boards the shuttle, B'Elanna sharpens her D'k tahgs, usually emotionally stable B'Elanna is a nervous wreck, sweating and jittery.

Harry sees B'Elanna's unsettled state decided to see if the Klingon Hybrid was all right.

"B'Elanna, are you OK?" Harry asked gently, B'Elanna looks up at the Asian man with a look of pure fear on her face.

"I'm scared for her, Harry. I cannot imagine my life without Seven in it." B'Elanna said tearfully.

\---------

"You are royalty?" Seven inquired as Aja's aid returned with a strange gauntlet and gives it to Aja.

"What are you planning to do to me." Seven asked.

"I'm going to kill you... For Nyssa." Aja hissed.

Tuvok, B'Elanna, Harry, and Tom touched down next to Seven's shuttle and exit the craft.

Tuvok, B'Elanna, Harry, and Tom moved through the lush greenery of Reswora, B'Elanna struggled to keep her focus.

  
"Lieutenant, calm yourself, we will find Seven of Nine and return her safely to Voyager." Tuvok whispers.

Aja punches Seven in the abdomen with Dire Hand, the former Borg drone doubles over in immense pain and began coughing up blood, Aja reveled in Seven's suffering.

"Pl- please desist in this assault, Princess." Seven pleads, to no avail.

"You have the Gaul to ask me for mercy, when you didn't show mercy to Nyssa!"

  
Seven heaved again, expelling more blood from her body.  
"As I have said before, I have never come across your species when I was apart of the Borg Collective."

"Silence!" Aja yelled.

The four Voyager crew members came to a clearing where B'Elanna sees Seven being assaulted by an Orcosian. B'Elanna draws one of her D'k tahgs and vaults through the clearing screaming a Klingon battle cry.

Tuvok eliminated Aja's aid while B'Elanna charged Aja and viscously began stabbing the Orcosian, who have long been enemies of the Klingons.

B'Elanna sheathed her D'k tahg and rushed over to Seven, who is covered in blood.

"My poor Parmaq, you are safe now." B'Elanna says softly.

"B'Elanna to Captain Janeway, we have Seven, she is severely injured. Permission to beam her directly to Sick Bay." 

"Granted, proceed immediately to Sick Bay, Lieutenant." Janeway says.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

B'Elanna and Seven were beamed into Sick Bay, where they were greeted by The Doctor and Captain Janeway, the auburn haired woman cringed when she she saw Seven, whom she looked at like a daughter.

B'Elanna gently laid Seven down on the examination table, her normally strong eyes clouded with fear.

"Who did this to her, Lieutenant?" Janeway says, her anger steadily beginning to rise and was evidenced by Janeway Clenching her fists and breathing deeply in an attempt to quell her mounting rage.

"An Orcosian, I killed her, Captain." B'Elanna said.

"Good work, Lieutenant-." Just then a Male Ensign came into the Sick Bay.

"Captain, we're receiving a message from the Orcosian Consulate, they sound really irate." he said.

Janeway looked at her Chief Engineer and raised an eyebrow.

"Forward the message to my Ready Room." Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain." the Ensign said before leaving Sick Bay, B'Elanna turned to Janeway.

"Captain, should I-?" B'Elanna said, but Janeway interrupted the Klingon hybrid.

"No B'Elanna, you should be here with Seven." Janeway says.

B'Elanna smiled, she had hoped that Janeway would have allowed her to remain at her beloved's side.

Janeway walks to her Ready Room and sits at her desk and turned on the monitor.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Starship Voyager, to whom am I speaking with?"

"I am Mara Nkuna of the Orcosian Consulate, and I am here to level murder charges against two of your crew members." 

"Who was killed, Ms. Nkuna?" Kathryn inquired.

"Princess Aja Norath, the daughter of our King and Queen." 

"I am sorry for Princess Norath's death, but she and her aid kidnapped and brutally attacked a member of this ship's crew and they were subsequently killed by a rescue party." 

"What is the name of the tarnal that killed our fair Princess!?"

"B'Elanna Torres, she is the ship's Chief Engineering Officer."

"B'Elanna? That name is Klingon!!" Mara roared.

"B'Elanna Torres is Half Klingon." Janeway says proudly.

\-------

Back in Sick Bay... B'Elanna kept a silent vigil over a still unconscious Seven, the Doctor had just given Seven a hypospray of a pain medicine, which is about all he can do, B'Elanna knew that Seven's nanoprobes were hard at work repairing the blonde's internal injuries. B'Elanna lightly grips Seven's right hand.

"Please pull through Seven, I need you." B'Elanna whispers.

A half an hour later Seven awoke in Sick Bay, the first face she saw was B'Elanna's. Seeing her beloved's face made Seven smile weakly.

"Thank Kahless that you're still alive." 

 "I apologize B'Elanna for causing you to worry." Seven whispers, but her Half Klingon lover stopped her by gently pressing a finger to her lips.

"Shh, everything is OK now, no need to apologize Seven, my Parmaq." B'Elanna said sweetly.

 


End file.
